


I Love You

by frumious_bandersnatch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Buckets of it, Character Death, M/M, Soulmates AU, Suicide, hrrrghhh angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumious_bandersnatch/pseuds/frumious_bandersnatch
Summary: Sam should have known. He should have had more time with his soulmate. It wasn’t fair. But then again, things in his life never were.
Relationships: Sabriel - Relationship, Sam Winchester/Gabriel
Kudos: 16





	I Love You

Sam had always hated those three words. To the core of his being, because he knew when he finally heard them they’d hurt so damn much. ‘I love you.’ The last words his soulmate would ever say to him, the last words he’d hear pass their lips. He knew it would end on a sour note, especially given the life he led. Maybe a tragic accident, or a hunt gone wrong. But it would bring nothing with it but pain. 

He’d thought Jess was his soulmate, at first, when he met her. It had felt so right. But ‘I love you’ was not her last words. Far from it. He wondered who her soulmate was, sometimes. 

The hunter sighed to himself, pulling his shirt on and shaking his head as he walked up to the crappy motel sink. Part of it was cracked, and the rest had a thin layer of brown mildew and grime. He ran the water until it was freezing, dancing his fingers through the wavering stream before bending down to splash his face a few times. 

His hair got in his eyes and stuck there, plastered down with drops of water. Sam sighed, pushing it out of the way and rubbing his eyes before padding his face dry with a dirty towel. He yawned, grabbing a half empty bottle of jack from its perch on the bedside table. It sat like a sentry through the night, amber eyes staring into his soul, the color of honey and that damned smile- Sam downed the rest of the bottle and threw it into the wall, hands shaking. He didn’t want to think about that.

He grimaced, wiping his mouth. He’d left Dean two days ago. He wouldn’t hunt again. He’d quit. Once and for all.

With his soulmate’s final moments playing on a torturous loop through Sam’s mind, the hunter flopped down on his bed in defeat, letting out a ragged sigh as his eyes prickled with tears clamoring to get out and race down his cheeks. He curled in on himself, not moving for hours until he finally, blessedly, fell into the embrace of Morphius. 

_ “Better late than never, huh?” The golden haired archangel gave a small shrug, gazing down at the hunters before him before pulling out a battered CD out of his jacket’s breast pocket. “Now, you guard this with your life.” He said seriously, eyes wide. He hesitated, biting his lip, before murmuring a soft ‘I love you,’ to Sam. His Sam. _

_ Sam ignored it. That was the trickster- scratch that, a freaking  _ archangel.  _ Not the mate of some dopey little human hopped up on demon blood. An abomination. Instead, his attention was focused on the case. “Casa Erotica?” He scoffed, raising a brow at Gabriel. _

_ Gabriel merely laughed it off, ignoring the sharp pang in his heart when he realized he really wasn’t going to make it out of this alive. That his trick didn’t work. Those very words ached in the core of his being. He gave a small two fingered salute, before turning to face his brother for the final time. _

“I have the kielbasa you ordered~” Sam’s dream was interrupted by the television, which he had mistakenly forgotten to turn off. He let out an an anguished groan, fishing for the gun under his pillow and firing three shots straight into the screen. He let out a dry sob, slowly rising to a sitting position and looking down at his gun with a blank, morbid expression. “I...love you too.” He breathed, chest shaking as he placed the barrel of the gun snugly under his chin. With a determined sigh, he pulled the trigger, and painted the wall behind him red.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, rewriting old fics because I have writer’s block: this is fine


End file.
